The Crown-Princess
by MasterFran
Summary: What if Secretariat had once met his daughter Terlingua? One-Shot about a meeting between father and daughter in 1976. A second Shot is about Terlingua and her foal Storm Cat in 1983.
1. The Crown-Princess

The Crown-Princess:

**Yes yes, I know that horses do not behave as in this one-shot.**  
**But hopefully you enjoy it :)**

My muscles tightened as I ran up to a farm across the road.  
I knew why I came, why they had brought me here.  
The sun was high in the sky and let my fur like a fire lit.  
I turned onto a paddock and held only after two horses out.  
I was nickering loudly, hoping she would hear me.  
And then I saw her.

The beautiful mare came right up to me, threw her head in back and whinnied pleased.  
And I dashed up to her, hugged my neck to her and enjoyed her soft fur.  
"Chrimson Saint." I whispered.  
The mare looked at me lovingly.  
"I knew you would come, my love. Oh Secretariat, I can not believe that you really are. "  
I pushed my hooves into the ground and shook my red mane.  
"I'm always at the start."  
Chrimson Saint leaned on my shoulder.

"Do you see her?" She asked softly.  
My eyes were shining with joy and my heart began to beat violently.  
"Where is she?"  
The mare nodded her head toward the paddock.  
"She plays on the meadow. And she will be glad to know her grandiose father. "  
"But how shall I find her?"  
Chrimson Saint touched with her soft muzzle my ear.  
"She is your beautiful image."

My muscles tensed and I galloped off.  
I felt so free as in each of my race, only this race led me only to a princess.  
I saw a small figure in the meadow, chestnut.  
But it was not a fox.  
It was a foal. A red foal with white legs.  
My daughter.  
The little girl toddled on her long Foal legs in the grass.  
I proudly walked over to her.

"Well, my little one? What are you doing? "  
The little filly was startled and looked up at me cheekily.  
"I am training!"  
"And for what you want to train?"  
The foal raised her head proudly. "I want to be a famous racehorse. Just like my dad! "  
_Like my__dad_, she had said. It made me proud.  
"Tell me about your father. And of you. "  
"I'm Terlingua! And my dad is the great Secretariat. Undaunted and courageous. He has won the Triple Crown three years ago. The Kentucky Derby, Preakness and the Belmont Stakes race! He won the Belmont Stakes with ... um ... "  
"31 lengths?" I added softly.

"Yes, exactly. How do you know? Do you know my dad? "Asked me Terlingua.  
I giggled. "I am your dad, my sweet.  
My daughter made a huge leap into the air.  
"You're Secretariat? You are My Daddy? "  
"Exactly. Don't you see how similar we two are? "

Terlingua clung to my legs.  
"We have the same red coat. And white legs. "She said shyly.  
I licked her her little head.  
"And we have a big heart, a lot of talent and enormous zeal."  
Terlingua laughed and hopped away.  
"The starting gates have opened. And Secretariat immediately drives into the lead!" "  
I galloped after her and played the game of my little daughter.  
"But here comes Sham on the outside and makes him the leadership dispute."

Terlingua squealed with delight when she saw me coming.  
"But Secretariat runs and runs. He hangs from Sham and runs like a tremendous maschine! "  
I let her race and pretended like I was completely out of breath.  
"And Sham falls back. He can not keep up with Secretariat! "  
Terlingua hit a hitch and ran back to me.  
I whinnied happily: "And Secretariat wins by 31 lengths!"

My daughter ran in circles around my legs.  
"And his charming daughter Terlingua is the best racing mare the world has ever seen." I added.  
Terlingua beamed at me. "Do you really think so?"  
I touched my nose with her soft fur.

"I know that, my little princess. You are absolutely unique. And I know that you can one day show the world what is really in you. "  
The sun was very low in the sky.

I saw my owner Penny call.  
"I must go now, Terlingua.," I said sadly.  
The chestnut filly threw herself on my front legs.  
"Do not go, Daddy," she whimpered.  
My heart ached.  
"We will meet again someday. I promise you that. Because we are one, you and me. "

With wide eyes Terlingua looked into my eyes.  
"And I'll always be proud of you, my little daughter. I think in every race to you that you denies. Prouder can be a father to his child not be like me. "  
I pressed one last time and left.  
"Farewell, Terlingua. My crown princess. We will never be separated! "

**I know that there has never been such a meeting, but it was nice, to imagine a meeting between Secretariat and his daughter.**  
**RIP Secretariat (1970-1989) and Terlingua (1976-2008)**


	2. My charming Son

**Actually, ****there should be ****no ****continuation**** but I have ****now written**** again ****another chapter ****for ****xxspiritxx****. ****One Shot**** is set in ****1883 ****and is about ****Terlingua****, ****Secretariats ****daughter and her ****second**** foal ****Storm****Cat:**

I was grazing on the pasture.  
The summer was low over the country and sent his rays of sunshine in the world.  
My son stayed close to my side, and sniffed the meadow flowers.  
I had day after day looking at my son with a new pride:  
Storm Cat, my second foal and the wonderful son of my great love Storm Bird.  
He had never seen his child but he certainly thought of him every day. And to me.  
Whether my father still thought of me?  
I'll Secretariat, my great father, never forget.  
I always wanted to be a race horse, as he does.  
My racing career I have successfully completed.  
In every race I felt strong pump the blood of my father in my veins.  
And now I was happy with my son.

Even if he looked outwardly different, so it was exactly like my father.  
Adventurous, playful, charming and great passion for horse racing.  
He made tremendous progress, even if he stumbled on his long legs from time to time.  
But he never gave up. Just like Secretariat.  
"Mama?" asked me Storm Cat.  
"What's the matter, my darling?" I said, licking his nose.  
"There is a funny name on my stall table." Said my son.  
"And what name is it?"  
Storm Cat wiggled his big brown ears.  
"There is quite big my name: Storm Cat. And then you're there, Terlingua and Dad, Storm Bird. But there is a fourth name ... "  
He sneezed.  
"Sec ... Secre. Secritat or something like that. "He rhymed.  
I whinnied with pleasure.  
"You mean certainly Secretariat, my darling."  
"Yeah, Mama. Who is this Secretariat? "

I looked up at the blue sky.  
"Secretariat is my father, Storm Cat. And so your grandpa. "  
Storm Cat cocked his head.  
"Did you know your dad Secretariat, Mom," he asked.  
I nodded my head.  
"He has visited me many years ago when I was as old as you, he has played with me and has given me my courage for my racing career."  
"Really? He must be a great dad! "  
I scratched him between his ears.  
"For me he is the best father in the world. He will not let you down. And he is always there for you, even if it's far away. "  
Storm Cat hung his brown head.  
"And why did my dad Stormbird not yet visited? If he is not proud of me, "he asked disappointed.  
I looked in to his eyes large foal-eyes.  
"Your father loves you very much, Storm Cat. And he will come to visit you, too, just as Secretariat visited me. These are fathers who love us and believe in, no matter how far we are apart. Because we are all one. "

**And of course,****this meeting****never took place****(there****are****horses and****not humans****) ****but I imagine****Secretariat****and****Storm****Bird****as a****very loving****fathers =).**

**RIP Storm Bird (1978-2004) und Storm Cat (1983-2013)**


End file.
